poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory
Tino's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is another Weekenders/Warner Bros crossover made by Sonic876 and Frogadier55. It appeared on Google Drive in July 10, 2017. Plot In Cappy Town, the a movie is about to start and the king and Escargoon rush into the theater room. Tiff complains that they haven't rehearsed their script, but Dedede tells her to forget about it. The film starts with Tom and Jerry chase each other all over town while searching for food until Jerry disappears with a group of children who go to Bill's Candy Shop. The shop owner gives the children free candy while Tom and Jerry continue their antics in the shop. Charlie Bucket, a poor paperboy, stops Tom from eating Jerry and befriends them by offering them a loaf of bread. While Charlie rushes home to his widowed mother and bedridden grandparents, Tom and Jerry steal a box of Wonka Bars from the shop. Grandpa Joe reveals to Charlie that Willy Wonka locked his famous chocolate factory because other candy makers, including rival Arthur Slugworth, sent in spies to steal his recipes. Wonka disappeared, but for three years resumed selling candy; the origin of Wonka's labor force is unknown. Tom and Jerry arrive at Charlie's home with the box of Wonka Bars, but Charlie convinces the duo that stealing is wrong and they should return the box. The next day, Wonka announces that he hid five "Golden Tickets" in Wonka Bars. Finders of the tickets will receive a factory tour and a lifetime supply of chocolate. Four of the tickets are found by Augustus Gloop, a gluttonous boy; Veruca Salt, a spoiled girl; Violet Beauregarde, a gum-chewing girl; and Mike Teavee, a television-obsessed boy. As each winner is announced on TV, a man whispers to them. Charlie opens one Wonka Bar, but finds no Golden Ticket and loses hope. The newspapers announce the fifth ticket was found by a millionaire in Paraguay, who happens to be Droopy. Tom and Jerry earn a dollar coin by recycling milk bottles, but lose it in a gutter after fighting over it. Charlie finds the coin and uses it to buy a Wonka Bar for Grandpa Joe. The TV news reveals that Droopy has been arrested for forging his ticket; when Charlie opens the Wonka Bar, he finds the fifth Golden Ticket. While rushing home, he is confronted by the same man seen whispering to the other winners, who introduces himself as Slugworth and offers to pay for a sample of Wonka's latest creation, the Everlasting Gobstopper. Charlie returns home with the Golden Ticket and chooses Grandpa Joe as his chaperone. The next day, after Tom and Jerry rush to the factory with the Golden Ticket that Grandpa Joe forgot, Wonka greets the ticket winners and leads them inside where each signs a contract before the tour. Meanwhile, Tom and Jerry notice Slugworth and Spike the security dog devising a sinister plan for Charlie. After avoiding being caught by Spike, the duo meet Tuffy, an Oompa-Loompa intern who helps them warn Wonka of Slugworth's plan. Augustus falls into the chocolate river and is sucked up a pipe into the Fudge Room. Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy follow Wonka and the other guests on "The Wondrous Boat Ride" to the Inventing Room, where Wonka gives each child an Everlasting Gobstopper. Violet becomes a large blueberry after chewing an experimental gum containing a three-course meal, despite Wonka's warnings. The group reaches the Fizzy Lifting Drinks Room, where Charlie and Grandpa Joe ignore Wonka's warning and sample the drinks. They float and have a near-fatal encounter with an exhaust fan, but Jerry saves them by making them burp down. In the Chocolate Eggs Room, Veruca demands a golden goose for herself and falls into a garbage chute leading to the furnace. Her father falls in trying to rescue her. The group tests out Wonka's Wonkavision, only to have Mike teleport himself and become only a few inches tall. Only Charlie and Grandpa Joe remain, but Wonka dismisses them without the promised chocolate. Tuffy warns Charlie that Slugworth and Spike have stolen a Gobstopper and are on their way out of the factory. Following a tussle in the Wonkavision Room, Charlie stops Slugworth before he and Grandpa Joe confront Wonka on the end of the tour. Wonka explains that they violated the contract by stealing Fizzy Lifting Drinks and allowing Tom and Jerry in the factory and therefore will receive nothing. Grandpa Joe suggests to Charlie that he should give Slugworth the Gobstopper, but Charlie returns the candy to Wonka. Because of this, Wonka declares Charlie the winner. He reveals that Slugworth is really "Mr. Wilkinson", an employee of his, and the offer to buy the Gobstopper was a morality test which only Charlie passed. The trio and Tuffy enter the "Wonkavator", a multi-directional glass elevator that flies out of the factory. Soaring over the city, Wonka reveals that his actual prize is the factory; Wonka created the contest to find a worthy heir and Charlie and his family can immediately move in. Wonka then reminds Charlie not to forget about the man who suddenly received everything he ever wanted. Charlie asks, "What ever happened to him?" to which Wonka replies, "He lived happily ever after." Trivia *Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker and Megan will guest staring in this film. *Megan will work for Mr. Slugworth. *Due to brief language, the term "H word" will be replaced with the term "heck". Because of that, this is one of a few Weekenders crossovers with a G-rated film to be censored. Links *Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lM0xTUUUyWDNGRHc/view *Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lek45ZnR1UHBOR3M/view *Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tQxuf99YAfiLMQB3D-K-p0bQvKj7wusM/view *Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1be82X1LXh8zkFFUtUoYUkNOpi-t7oSRC/view *Part 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cB-sCKS6pF2_kqIK0Y8C45BxjkZsA6il/view *Part 6/Credits: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RpF_gPyzjxetNiwyPXIOQlR3KLRWZivA/view Special Feature: Outtakes: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lYWtEbEtPc05pUms/view Category:Sonic876 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films